The Other Side Of My Tether
by IWontApologizeForWhoIAm
Summary: A written version of Rachel/Jesse/Finn scene in 'Funeral' where Jesse and Rachel kiss. Includes what they were feeling, one-shot. Finchel and St. Berry.


**This is a one-shot of the scene in 'Funeral' where Rachel and Jesse kiss and Finn sees. I kind of like St. Berry, but having Finn there watching them just canceled that out because I like Finchel so much more. So this is what they were feeling and a tiny bit of what happens after. Hope you like it! By the way, i've also done a written version of when Rachel and Jesse sang Rolling in The Deep and their conversation in 'Prom Queen', Finn and Rachel's conversation in the sick room in Silly Love Songs and Finn confronting Rachel about Jesse in 'Prom Queen'. **

**I dont own Glee!**

* * *

><p>Rachel waited anxiously by the piano for Jesse, she finally heard a few steps coming towards her. She turned around, "Jesse?" she started remembering when that happened at the auditorium in Carmel last year, It seemed so familiar. "That's sweet, you remember the masculine click of my designer boots." Jesse said calmly. Rachel neglected to mention that she actually just heard footsteps and because he had asked her to meet him here, not because of his boots but went with it because she had something to find out. "Okay why did you ask me to meet you here right before the list goes up is this good news or bad news?" she asked at an impeccable speed, peering curiously behind Jesse.<p>

"Rachel, I did wrong by you last year and I came back to make that wrong right." Jesse stated firmly. Rachel looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face, half wishing that he would get to the point. "And I came _here_ to tell you…that you're going to be the featured soloist at Nationals in New York." He said to her, smirking slightly. Rachel felt hope and adrenaline rush through her body but tried not to get too excited. "Wait, wait, how do you know? Did Mr Schuester tell you?" she asked once again impatiently.

Jesse took a breath and smirked again, "Let it suffice to say that I was very involved in the decision." Rachel laughed excitedly and jumped up and down. She leaned in for a hug that Jesse was expecting, still in giggles of excitement. Jesse's smile grew so wide as he embraced her for the first time in what seemed like too long. "I-I feel bad, everyone else worked so hard now they're just going to hate me." Rachel said guiltily after Jesse let her down.

"They sort of already do." Jesse said matter of a factly, and Rachel's head shot up as she felt a bit offended even though she knew she couldn't deny it. "And you know as well as I do sometimes that's the price of fame." Jesse continued. Finn entered the auditorium from the upper wing just as Jesse said that. He entered with a smile on his face, but it faded seconds after when he saw them together on the stage, and he could hear every word that each of them said. He watched intensely as Jesse slowly and romantically tucked a strand of hair behind Rachel's ear. She was looking down in uncertainty, but that didn't make Finn feel any better. "I used to think fame was the only thing that mattered. And now I realize that there's something that matters to me more." Jesse said confidently. Rachel looked at him with her big chocolate brown eyes, and for some reason, she was worried that she knew what he was going to say and what was going to happen.

"What?" she asked hesitantly.

"You." Jesse replied instantly. She blinked at her own confusion. Jesse smiled at her, the smile that she used to melt at and she tried to force one of her own, knowing what was coming next. He leaned down towards her, the smile not leaving his face but had already left Rachel's. They shared a short kiss while Rachel still refused to smile at him. "Come on, I think the list is posted." Jesse said with satisfaction. Rachel nodded subtly as he took her hand and led her out of the auditorium.

Finn continued to watch, his heart breaking into a million pieces. He pulled out the flower that he had been holding behind his back for Rachel and as soon as they left, he through the delicate rose onto the seats in the auditorium, realizing that he deserved this, but that Rachel deserved better. He sat down on a random seat in the wing and began to think, and think and think. About Rachel's hesitation when she was kissing Jesse. What was she thinking about, Finn couldn't resist because he knew it would have to have something to do with him.

Every shattered piece of his heart told him that he had to show her how much he loved her, he left the auditorium and went to the choir room for rehearsal. After a few conversations about original songs and nationals he went home. He ripped a sheet of lined paper out of his notebook. _Pretending, _he wrote. He started laying out on paper what his heart was telling him and for the first time, thinking from Rachel's point of view. _He was going to get back the other side of his invisible tether. _

* * *

><p><strong>Remember to review! I would really appreciate it =)<strong>


End file.
